


love never felt so good

by w00hei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Song Mingi, Love talk, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, Sub Jeong Yunho, but still its cute and lovely, lmao i dont know how to tag, lots of kisses, no they dont have sex sorry, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00hei/pseuds/w00hei
Summary: sometimes only being with your loved ones are much more meaningful than saying thousands of things.
Relationships: Ateez Yungi, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Yungi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	love never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> its currently 3:26 am and i have 7 hours of class tomorrow andddd a quiz... but look at me posting a work, lmao. this is my second ever work and english isnt my native, please dont be too harsh on me:(((((( hope you guyz like it!!!!!!!! (and i wrote it in like 1 hours, only feels lmaoooo)

Yunho was having a though day because Mingi wasn’t listening to him. He was only humming to Yunho’s words and this behavior was making Yunho crazy, he hated it. He wanted to ask what was happening but stayed silent, waiting for Mingi to talk first but he didn’t till it was 11 p.m. and Yunho couldn’t handle the silent treatment, he decided to ask.

“Mingi?”

Miingi looked at Yunho for a second and then he continued to take care of his work. He was preparing a presentation for his company. He was an architect and he always had to do presentations in his current work, it was surely draining while he was always constructing or drawing things.

“Yeah Yunho?”

Yunho was now getting really mad at him. 

“Why don’t you talk to me today? Did I do something?”

“I’m really tired Yunho. I’m sorry if I was being like that.”

Yunho stopped for a second and watched Mingi, it was like he was about to jump on him but then he softened his expression because he realized how tired Mingi looked. Mingi was’nt always hyped but he was always active except when he is sleepy and now, he wasn’t looking sleepy, more like stressed. Yunho was now mad at himself for not realizing it soon but he was way too concerned about himself for the day. He felt guilty for not realizing his fiancé’s tiredness. 

“Yunho, don’t get mad. I promise I’ll take care of you after I finish these.”

Yunho was now sitting near Mingi and he took his lovely pillow in his lap, their faces were on the pillow which Mingi always found terrifying.

“We can always talk about it babe, I know I talk too much, like really, but you know I still have the ability to listen and I’m so sorry for not realizing soon, I was being an idiot whole day.”

He caressed Mingi’s check with his thumb and kissed his free hand, he took his other hand that was on the keyboard. Now Mingi was facing him properly and the pillow was somewhere else, Yunho already forgot about it.

“I don’t wanna concern you with my problems, Yunho. You have already too much pressure on you.”

Yunho climbed on Mingi’s lap and kissed his lips. He was so hungry for his fiancé, but it wasn’t the time, so he only sat on his lap and continued to kiss him for some time. He was in love with Mingi’s scent, It was so hard to leave his lips but he did anyways. 

“Organizing a wedding is far different than this, it doesn’t have a pressure on me because when it’s about you, nothing can make me feel like this. I’m glad that I’m doing it for us, for you. Now please tell me what is happening.”

Mingi kissed his lover’s lips and stayed like that for a moment. He then kissed Yunho’s cheeks a couple of times which Yunho giggled at the tension, he wanted to have sex with Yunho so much, but he was way too tired for that.

“My supervisor is terrible; he never likes anything at all. Even though I’m trying my best he always finds things to brag about. He once threw one of my intern’s project to trash, oh boy, you have no idea how much I wanted to punch him. And now I have a presentation which he will see, and I feel so stressed, I can’t really control myself around him.”

Mingi buried his head in Yunho’s neck and let Yunho play with his hair while pressing small kisses on his exposed shoulders. Mingi always loved the sexual tension between Yunho and him, it was something so hard for Mingi to stop it. Yunho’s presence was enough for Mingi to feel blessed and loved, he never wanted more or less, just Yunho.

“Did you consider leaving your job? I know you don’t want it but what I earn can still be enough for us to survive, at least. We can delay the wedding for couple of months, what matters here is your mental health and we are being together. I only want you to feel nice for some time.”

Mingi grabbed Yunho’s chin, and he kissed his lips again. He would do everything to marry Yunho, it was Mingi’s only dream. He could do everything for Yunho, too. Being a little stressed couldn't compare to upsetting him.

“Yunho, what I always wanted is to marry you, nothing can stop me from doing this. You are the only thing that can keep me sane, being with you until the end of my life is what I can never miss. An idiot like my supervisor can’t stop me from this, I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Yunho’s eyes were a bit teary, Mingi felt his heart flinched. It was unbearable to see his Yunho like that. He kissed Yunho’s eyes and wiped his thin tears around the corner of his eyes. When Yunho was feeling so many emotions at once, he could never stop himself from crying. 

“I love you so much Mingi, I’m in love with you. I can never stop saying it.”

Yunho wiped his own tears and kissed Mingi again, his lips were soft and nice. Mingi caressed Yunho’s ass and pulled him closer as if it were possible. 

“I love you so much too Yunho, so much that you can’t even imagine. Being with you is the only thing I can do without worrying, I can never stop loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading that far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you have a great day, please leave a comment if you want me to write anything!!!!! kisses, xoxo.


End file.
